


Worst Case Scenario

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Lydia are meant to marry, but Alec begins to realise his feelings for a certain Warlock - he knows it won't be able to work out with the arranged marriage going on, but Lydia and Magnus both do what they can to make sure that Alec is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically, I watched the Magnus/Alec sneak peek for 1x08 and this entire thing came to my mind)

“I think you're right.”  
Magnus was surprised by Alec's words, he was certain the boy would disagree with his advice or even shrug it off, but he agreed. Alec looked down at Magnus as they fell silent, he began to smile, Magnus was different from other people he knew - although he didn't speak to many people outside of the institute - Magnus was mysterious to him, but also kind and wise, someone he could talk to. The silence continued for a moment, Alec felt himself drawn closer to Magnus - just as he always did when he and Jace used their Parabatai tracking together, slowly closing the space between them, but he didn't want Magnus simply to be a distraction from Jace, he didn't want Magnus to seem like he was second place. Magnus had noticed the space closing between them and seemed to stretch upwards slightly, ready for whatever move Alec would make. The sound of approaching footsteps made Alec back away suddenly, he glanced to the side as Lydia approached, she was looking down at an arrow she held in her hand as she walked in. Alec wasn't entirely surprised that Lydia was holding one of his arrows, he wasn't mad either. Lydia looked up with a small smile about to speak but she stopped and then locked her eyes on the shorter man.  
“Who’s this?” She asked, sounding more curious than demanding.  
“Uh-” Alec panicked slightly and tried to stutter out an answer, “I- This is- Uh… I mean- He-”  
“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Magnus announced proudly, stepping in front of the stuttering boy, “and you?”  
“Lydia Branwell, do you always introduce yourself like that?”  
“Depends on the person,” he shrugged and pivoted on his heels to glance at Alec, “Alexander, I suppose I best be going now,” he gracefully pointed a finger to the folder on the bench as a reminder and then looked up at Alec again, “and you know, if you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I'll be around,” he smiled and began to leave, smiling politely to Lydia as he passed her. The blonde watched Magnus leave then turned to Alec with a smile.  
“So, he's… fancy. “  
Alec tried not to react, he nodded and picked up the folder from the bench, “these are for the head of the institute.”  
Lydia raised an eyebrow as she took the folder, “why didn't he take it straight to them?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Are you sure you don't?” She questioned the boy as she placed the arrow down on the bench where the folder had been. Alec gave her a look as though she had asked him a dumb question, Lydia rolled her eyes, “quick to attack, slow to realise, huh?”  
“What?”  
“Your high warlock seems to think highly of you.”  
“I-”  
“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone,” Lydia held up a hand to make the promise, “not a soul, if you have feelings for him who am I to order you not to?”  
“I don't-”  
“Right,” Lydia nodded, “at least I know he has feelings for you, Alexander.”  
She stretched out the boys name and gave a teasing grin, she was mocking the way Magnus had said his name, at least that was obvious to Alec. Alec still shook his head.  
“You know that calling someone by their full name doesn't necessarily mean they have feelings for you, right? “  
“It was the way he said it and the fact he looked at you as though you had saved him from a greater demon made it obvious to.”  
“Perhaps I have saved him from a greater demon.”  
“Have you?”  
Alec hesitated and then let out a sigh, “even if there was anything there, in case you've forgotten, we're getting married, so there's no hope for anything to ever occur with him.” Alec gripped the cuffs of his hoodie and looked away from Lydia, “so let's leave it there.”  
“Alec.”  
Alec ignored Lydia and walked away in silence, he headed for his bedroom straight away. He passed Jace but ignored him no matter how many times he called his name, Izzy gave him a worried glance as she saw him enter his room and throw his door shut.   
He sat down on the edge of his bed and played the entire scenario over again in his mind, he had basically just told his future wife that he had feelings for a freewheeling bisexual warlock, she seemed okay with it but if word got back to the clave, then he'd be disowned by his family for good - he was certain of that. 

***

Magnus gracefully fell down onto his sofa once he had returned home, he examined his shining painted nails and hummed, thinking of the state Alec had been in when he made it to the institute. Alec was gorgeous already, seeing him in that state only made Magnus’ desires grow stronger, the boy was beautiful but he seemed broken, Magnus thought again of Alec at the institute, how Alec had been quick to list off his worries to Magnus, which meant that the Shadowhunter trusted him, that was also obvious when Alec had stayed at Magnus’ for the night - they had spent the night talking about many things, Alec spoke about the laws of the clave and the rules that the group had broken - the broken rules only seemed to make Alec more broken. Magnus glanced over to his phone that he had placed on the table when he returned home, he hoped that perhaps Alec would message him or call him, anything, he knew Alec needed to talk to somebody and Magnus wanted to be that somebody. He ran his hand over his cheek and let out a sigh, no sign of communication. He lifted himself up from the seat and wandered around to his bookshelf just to fiddle with the literature as a distraction. It wasn't too long until he heard a familiar buzz, Magnus was glad nobody was around to see him rush over to the table to answer the call. He didn't even glance at the name, he just answered and held it to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
He expected Alec's voice, he hoped for Alec's voice, but instead he heard Izzy, “hey, is Alec there?”  
“No… He isn’t at the institute?”  
“He went into his room but now he's not in there, he’s nowhere else in the institute and… I don't know where he is.”  
“Don't panic, Isabelle, he's probably just gone for a walk, perhaps to think about things.”  
“I don't know…”  
Magnus’ head snapped around when he heard a noise coming from another room, he hummed slightly, “I'll call you back if I see him Isabelle, I appear to have an unwanted guest.”  
Before Isabelle could respond, Magnus ended the call and began to move towards the other room, his eyes had changed to his cat eyes and his hands were ready to attack any intruder, he turned the corner and paused when he saw the other person.   
“Alexander.”  
Alec brushed his fingers through the front of his hair and let out an awkward noise before moving forward. Magnus smiled slightly, his eyes flashed back to normal and then he began to speak again, “your sister just asked for you, I’ll let her know that you're here.”  
“No,” Alec approached him quickly and grabbed his wrist, “just let me stay away from the institute and all that drama, just for a moment.”  
“You came to me to escape drama?”  
“Yeah, kind of,” Alec nodded, he looked down at his feet, his hands was still holding Magnus’ wrist, “I wanted to escape the rules for a little while, so…”  
“Good choice, coming here, hanging out with a downworlder.”  
“Don't.”  
“What?”  
“Don't call yourself a Downworlder, it's not a nice thing to say.”  
“Well I am part of the Downworld, am I not?”  
“But I know you don't enjoy that name.”  
“I don't enjoy a lot of things, but I put up with them,” Magnus almost mumbled, he glanced down at Alec's hand on his wrist, “it's the way the world works my dear boy, it's never a nice place.”  
Alec’s hand slowly began to move, it slipped down, slightly closer to Magnus’ hand, “there's also rules,” his eyes met Magnus’ and he gave a small smile, “that we don't want to follow.”  
“But you still do.”  
“I've followed the rules for so long now.”  
“And where has that got you? “  
Alec hesitated, he didn't take his eyes away from Magnus’, “nowhere, but breaking the rules for Clary had consequences that I'm fine to handle, so I figured, why not challenge the rules, “ he smiled, “is it breaking the rules if nobody finds out?”  
“I couldn't tell you the answer to that,” Magnus let out a chuckle, then he noticed Alec leaning on closer - just as he had done in the institute. It seemed to move slow but finally their lips were making first contact, Magnus would have been surprised but he was more delighted, finally, Alexander had made a move.

***

Isabelle rushed past Lydia over to Jace and Clary, who were stood having their own conversation.  
“Magnus is being attacked, he needs our help.”  
“What about Alec?” Clary asked innocently, “has he returned?”  
“No.”  
“He hasn't got his bow, if he goes to Magnus’ place,” Jace thought about Alec being attacked and shook his head, “we need to go now, come on,” he began walking towards the weapons but a voice stopped them.  
“Another secret mission?” They turned and saw Lydia shaking her head in disapproval, “might I remind you that because of your missions Alec has been made to marry me?”  
“We can't let them hurt Magnus,” Isabelle responded quietly, “he's… he's our friend.”  
Lydia thought for a moment and glanced around, “let me come with you.”  
“No way,” Jace let out a huff of breath, “you'll-”  
“I'll help you,” Lydia hissed and matched past them, opening the rack of weapons and grabbing a blade, “Magnus is a friend of yours and Alec's, I suppose I don't want my future husband to hate me for letting Magnus get hurt.”  
Jace raised his eyebrows and he grabbed his own blade, “you sure?”  
“Yes.”

***

Magnus and Alec has sat down after around seven more kisses, Alec began to look at Magnus as though he were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As Magnus spoke of his past years, stories of his famous loves, Alec simply watched and listened with a grin - whereas most people might have felt a bit strange listening to the stories of someone's exes. As Magnus paused again, Alec leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips, Magnus instantly smiled and kissed back. It was simple and sweet kissing, even after hearing stories of passion from Magnus, Alec enjoyed the simple sweetness of each kiss. Alec even brought a hand up and cupped one of Magnus’ cheeks, Magnus quickly placed his own hand on top of Alec's and leaned into the hand.  
“Alexander, why don't you tell me more about your life?”  
“Well I haven't had a romantic life yet, if that's what you mean.”  
“Oh no, I just meant your life, what makes you happy? How many demons have you killed? What's life like at the institute? “  
Alec laughed slightly at the list of questions, “I don't have an answer for the first two, and like I said, it sucks that I have to follow these rules 24/7.”  
“You don't have something that makes you happy?”  
“My siblings, I guess.”  
“Isabelle?”  
“Isabelle and Max.”  
“Of course.”  
“Magnus?” A voice called out through the building.  
“Clary, of course,” Alec almost grunted.  
“Whenever you and I get to a good place, we're interrupted,” Magnus sighed, he stood up and looked over as Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Lydia entered, weapons ready to attack, “what on earth are you lot doing here?”  
“You were attacked.”  
“No I wasn't.”  
Alec realised that they hadn't noticed him yet, and since they were somewhere behind the sofa he was sat on, he managed to slowly slip out of view onto the floor, so - as graceful as he wished he could have been - he was now crouched behind the sofa.   
“You said you had an unwanted guest,” Isabelle crossed her arms.  
“I thought I did.”  
“That's great,” Lydia put the sword away, “break the rules for a false alarm. “  
“I'm sorry,” Magnus held out his hands, “I truly am.”  
“I thought you were certain,” Lydia's hand rested on her hips as she turned to Isabelle.  
“What did you hear them? If it wasn't an intruder.”  
Magnus peered around the room, it seemed that Alec had managed to slip down unseen, Magnus began to chuckle and he threw out his arms dramatically, “my cat, Chairman Meow, I hadn't actually seen him in a while so it was quite a surprise.”  
“I can't believe this,” Jace moved further into the room, Magnus yelped out, getting Jace to stop.  
“You should all leave, I'm fine here.”  
Jace cocked his head in suspicion, “why so eager for us to leave, Warlock?”  
Magnus winced at the way Jace spat out his species name, he sounded disgusted, but the man simply hummed, “I don’t want you getting in trouble with the clave.”  
He looked over to Lydia who nodded, “he’s right, let’s go.”  
“No,” Jace held out his hand, “you’re acting awfully strange, Warlock.”  
“Again with that tone of voice,” Magnus replied much calmer than he actually felt, “I have a name you know.”  
“What are you hiding?”  
“Why would I hide something from you?” He let out a laugh and placed a hand quickly on Jace’s cheek, “I have nothing to hide.”  
“Right,” Jace glanced around, “well, if you’re not hiding anything, you’ll help us find Alec.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You’ll help us look for Alec.”  
“I’m sure the boy just wants to be alone,” Magnus hoped they’d leave soon but Jace just seemed to get more suspicious of him.  
Jace looked around to the three girls, “this isn’t Magnus.”  
“Uh, yes, I’m Magnus,” Magnus sighed, “why wouldn’t I be?”  
Jace spun around and stepped toward him, “sorry, but I don’t like to deal with demons.”  
“No!” Alec suddenly jumped up from behind the sofa, he pulled Magnus back from where he stood, Jace was holding his blade, ready to attack, “he’s not a demon.”  
“Alec?” Jace put the blade away, “what are you…”  
“Oh,” Isabelle grinned as she saw her brother stand by Magnus’ side.  
Alec placed his arm in front of Magnus and looked at the four Nephilim, “I asked him not to say anything, I just wanted to be alone with him-”  
“Of course,” Isabelle commented, she held back a laugh as Alec glared at her.  
“I wanted to talk to him about stuff, so I came here, now how about you all go back to the Institute and let me finish spending time with Magnus?”  
Lydia nodded and turned to walk away but she looked back when she realised that the other’s hadn’t moved.  
“What, did you want to make us all worry?” Jace sounded slightly angered, he walked towards Alec, “you couldn’t just speak to me? Or Izzy?”  
“No,” Alec shook his head, “I had to speak to Magnus about it.”  
“Don’t you trust us?” Jace growled.  
“Jace,” Clary reached out to grab Jace’s arm but the blond moved even closer to Alec.  
“You don’t trust your own family?”  
“Jace!” Izzy tried, but she was only ignored by him.  
“Typical Alec, trusts a warlock more than his own family.”  
“Hey!” Lydia shouted louder than the other two had shouted, she marched forward and held out the blade towards Jace, “leave him alone. Now, let’s respect their wishes, and leave them alone,” she glared at Jace, the blond didn’t seem entirely threatened by her, so she tilted her head to the side, “so let’s go,” Jace still didn’t move, “now!” She snapped and finally Jace moved.  
“Alright.”  
The four Shadowhunters left, Izzy looked back to her brother and winked - she mouthed ‘well done’ as she followed Jace around the corner, Clary gave him a small smile and Lydia turned back to look at the two boys.  
“Thank you,” Alec whispered.  
“You’re welcome,” she shrugged, “I’ll see you back at the institute later.”  
“Okay,” Alec smiled at the girl before she left, he looked at Magnus and let out a small laugh, “Lydia… uh… surprises me.”  
“Really?”  
“She seems really supportive of… You and I, earlier, before I came here… She started talking about it after you left, she said it was obvious you liked me and stuff.”  
“So she figured it out before you?”  
“Yeah… I guess, I’m stupid.”  
“No, just oblivious,” Magnus chuckled and leaned up to kiss Alec again.

***

Back at the Institute, Lydia had decided to look at the equipment, it had been a few hours since they had returned from Magnus’, Jace had thrown deathly glares at Lydia every so often but Lydia only shrugged it off, Clary and Isabelle - however - were perfectly fine with her, in fact Isabelle had been impressed when she stood up to Jace. Eventually, Lydia saw Alec walk back into the Institute, she instantly walked over to him with a smile.  
“Well, well, Alec,” she crossed her arms as she approached him, “what did you get up to?”  
“Nothing much,” he chuckled at her curiosity, “honestly, we just… talked and…”  
“And?”  
He leaned down, closer to her ear, “promise not to tell anyone?” He waited until she hummed out a small response, then he let her know, “I kissed him,” he moved away and saw her smile grow.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, but really… I think it will be the last time I get to do anything with him, I may not be able to fall in love with you, but I won’t be unfaithful.”  
Lydia pressed her lips together as she listened to Alec, she shook her head, “Alec, I’m so sorry…”  
“It’s fine, it’s not your fault, it’s mine, I failed as a leader, broke the rules, I’m suffering the punishment. Not that you’re a punishment, I’m actually glad you’re the person I have to marry.”  
Alec continued to ramble and Lydia just nodded as her mind wandered off into other thoughts, she wanted to help him out with this situation, she didn’t want him to be unhappy.

***

It wasn’t even weeks away, there was barely any preparation made, but it was the day, Lydia was wearing a dress and Alec a suit. It was surprisingly well put together for how quick it had been planned. Lydia knew that Alec must have been filled with dread as he stood waiting for her, she was stood outside the door, preparing to go inside. She glanced over to Robert Lightwood, who had quickly offered to be the one to walk her down the aisle.  
“Are you ready?”  
“I…” Lydia felt the sudden need to stall, she looked at Robert, felt tears in her eyes and then covered her mouth, “I’m going to be sick,” she rushed away from him as though finding a place to be sick, instead she stopped behind a wall, just a short moment to give Alec a little bit more time. She looked around the area and saw one person in the distance, she recognised him immediately, “Magnus? You’re a bit late.”  
“Did you run out of your wedding?” Magnus’ eyebrows shot up, he was obviously amused by the idea, but Lydia shook her head.  
“Not yet, but I was planning on it…”  
“Really?”  
“Alec doesn’t want to be with me, and it’s not fair that he’s being made to. Are you here to stop the wedding?”  
“I was planning on it.”  
Lydia ran her hand over her styled hair, “okay, give it a little bit of time before you do,” she grinned, “I’ll see you in there,” she rushed back around the corner and smiled as she approached Robert, luckily it seemed that the man hadn’t overheard the conversation.  
“You good?”  
“Yeah, I’m good to go,” she took in a deep breath as the doors were pulled open. Alec was stood at the end of the aisle, but unlike grooms usually did, he didn’t look at her, he stared down at the ground where she would stand. She only felt guilt as she approached him with Robert, when Alec’s father moved away from her, she stood in place and watched Alec - who eventually looked up at her. She could see the pain on his face.  
“I can’t do this,” Alec whispered so quietly that only Lydia heard him, but he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Lydia gave him a nod to let him know that she knew.  
The ceremony still continued, Alec stared emotionlessly at Lydia until she was asked to say I do, she did, but he knew she didn’t mean it. He looked down at his hands as he was then asked, the question came out slowly for Alec, he felt his world slow down - it was now or never, he glanced around at everyone and let out a shaky breath, “I… I…” He was far more nervous than he had expected himself to be, he tightened his fists and was about to stop it all before the doors flew open with some bursts of blue sparks, Alec managed to smile, usually where there were magical blue sparks, there was Magnus. And there he was, he strided in with a small smile.  
“I’m quite insulted I wasn’t invited.”  
“That was a total Maleficent move,” Clary whispered from the crowd, Izzy raised an eyebrow but then looked back to Magnus as he made his entrance.  
“The High Warlock of Brooklyn not invited to the… ‘Nephilim Wedding of the Century’?” Magnus scoffed, “honestly.”  
“Magnus,” Alec smiled and left his spot, he remembered what he had told himself, now or never, people were shocked to see Alec move from the end of the aisle, “you came.”  
“I wouldn’t miss this,” Magnus shrugged, he was about to speak again but instead - he ended up being just as shocked as the guests when Alec pressed their lips together. It was quick but it definitely shook everyone in the room. Alec pulled away and looked around, catching Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Lydia smiling over at him. Robert and Maryse looked shocked, Max looked amazed and Magnus himself was grinning.   
“I’m done,” Alec declared before leading Magnus out of the building. 

***

Lydia smiled proudly, Maryse rushed over to her once Alec had left, “Lydia, I’m so sorry, that was not like my son at all.”  
“You don’t know your son very well, do you?” Lydia raised an eyebrow and laughed, “ because that’s exactly like him. Besides, I’m glad,” she looked at the bouquet in her hand and tossed them away, seeing Clary catch them out of the corner of her eye, “part of me doesn’t want to be a Lightwood,” she smiled sweetly before running down the aisle and leaving the building. She caught sight of Magnus and Alec outside and rushed over to them, “well done Alec, I can’t believe you did that,” she wrapped her arms around Alec and he easily hugged her back.   
“Thank you for being so… Amazing with all of this,” he looked down at her as she pulled away from the hug, “you’re the greatest friend I could have asked for.”  
Isabelle, Clary and Jace appeared outside, grinning like fools. Alec saw that Clary held the bouquet of flowers in her hands, “Alec, that was so… wow,” Clary commented as she waved the bouquet.  
“Thanks.”  
“You should probably leave soon though,” Jace glanced around, “just in case someone in there gets mad about it.”  
“Somebody’s bound to get mad,” Alec sighed, he looked at Magnus, “hey uh… How do you fancy having a roommate?”  
“Oh Alexander, it would be a privilege to have you as my roommate,” Magnus chuckled and placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec smiled but the smile dropped as he saw his mother hastily exiting the building.  
“We should go now,” Alec whispered, “come on,” Magnus followed Alec as the younger boy rushed away.   
“I’ll portal us back to my place,” Magnus stated easily, “come on,” he quickly created a portal, Alec grinned and held onto Magnus’ hand as he ran through the portal. He was laughing by the time they landed in Magnus’ living room.  
“I’m so… I can’t believe I did that, I feel amazing!”  
“You’re adorable,” Magnus laughed, he stroked Alec’s cheek and then fell down into his seat, Alec sat by his side, “so… does this mean-”  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”   
Magnus examined Alec and smiled, Alec seemed very awkward, he was looking in Magnus’ direction but he was also avoiding eye contact. Magnus hooked a finger underneath Alec’s chin and lifted his head slightly so that their eyes met, “why are you so nervous now, Alexander? You just kissed me in front of lots of people, and now you can’t look me in the eyes.”  
“So…”  
“Yes,” Magnus moved his arm around Alec’s shoulder and pulled him a little bit closer, “I’m your boyfriend.”  
“Great,” Alec leaned up against Magnus, “I’m so… this is great, thank you.”  
“Thank you too,” Magnus whispered, he pressed a kiss on the top of Alec’s forehead, “I’m going to enjoy this.”  
“Obviously.”

***

A few weeks later, Izzy had sent Alec a message, begging him to return to the institute. She had brought him a bag of his clothes a day or so after the incident as he had decided to stay with Magnus. Alec finally chose to go back to the institute, only for a visit at least. Magnus joined him for the visit, they were holding hands as they walked into the institute, several people turned to look at them but the majority turned away again. Lydia was the first to approach them.  
“Alec!”  
“You’re still here?” Alec asked Lydia, “I didn’t… I didn’t mean for that to sound like that.”  
“I know what you meant, yeah I’m still here, keeping things in line.”  
“I’m glad,” Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and wrapped Lydia in a hug, “I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you since I left.”  
“It’s only been a few weeks, I’ll survive,” Lydia laughed, “Izzy’s in her room.”  
“Thanks.”  
Alec and Magnus rushed past many more people, Alec paused when he saw his parents outside of Izzy’s door, they had caught sight of him so it was too late for him to turn away. Maryse’s face seemed blank as she watched him approach, as did Robert’s, but when he got closer he could see them both with small smiles.  
“Alec,” Maryse made her way towards him with outstretched arms, “we missed you.”  
“Uh…”   
Maryse wrapped her arms around him, she then pulled away and smiled proudly, “you… Are one amazing boy, did you know that?”  
“What the heck did I miss?” Alec asked, glancing back to Magnus with a confused face.  
“You made a stand,” Robert spoke as he began to walk over, “and… it may have been rather stupid, but we’re proud of you.”  
“Really?” Alec began to smile, “seriously?”  
“Yes,” Maryse looked past Alec’s shoulder to Magnus, “and you, Magnus Bane, I may sound like a cliche, but I swear, if you do any harm to my son in anyway, I will actually kill you.”  
“Right, right,” Magnus nodded, “you expect me to hurt this face,” he placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “never.”  
“Good,” Maryse gave him a smile.  
“Izzy wanted to see me,” Alec awkwardly excused himself and Magnus from his parents, he made his way into his sister’s room, she was sat in her chair at the side of her room, humming quietly to herself as she ran her fingers through the pages of a book, “Izzy.”  
“Alec!” Izzy jumped up from her seat and ran over to her brother, “I’m so glad you’re back, are you staying here again?”  
“I don’t know, I like living with Magnus.”  
Izzy pouted, “but if you two are together all the time you’ll get bored of each other.”  
“We have fun,” Alec commented and looked around to Magnus who was shrugging behind him, “we do!”  
“Alec counts falling asleep on me as fun.”  
“I wasn’t talking about that.”  
“Oh, the sex is fun.”  
Izzy looked surprised and pleased but Alec held out his hand, “we’ve only had sex once.”  
“It was fun.”  
“Magnus…”  
Magnus examined Alec’s hurt face before letting out a chuckle, “oh Alec, honey, I’m joking, we have a lot of fun.”  
Alec frowned and crossed his arms as Izzy began to giggle as well, “it wasn’t funny,” he glared down to Izzy, “so… you just want me to move back here?”  
“Yeah, everybody wants you to.”  
Alec rolled his eyes, “well, since you guys find me funner than Magnus does so-”  
“Please don’t start arguing,” Izzy whispered.  
“We’re not arguing,” Alec scoffed, “I’m just not amused.”  
“Listen, every moment with Alec is fun.”  
“Are you trying to redeem yourself?”  
“Yes.”  
Alec let himself smile, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ lips, “you’re going to have to keep making it up to me though, it wasn’t very nice.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Anyway,” Izzy cleared her throat, “you’ve been dating for a few weeks, you’ll soon get bored of each other, being apart in relationships can be good.”  
“She’s got a point, I actually knew of a Warlock named Sophia Clark, she was a plain and simple girl, quite young actually - around your age when this happened - she was dating a mundane named Jackson Teller. She would be around him constantly, any chance, and if he had to do something else - she’d mope around like it was the end of the world. He kept telling her that he wanted to spend more time apart, but she didn’t listen, and he ended up breaking up with her. She’s grown up since then, found other things to focus on.”  
Alec shrugged, “okay, that’s kind of a good point.”  
“Come back to the Institute,” Izzy pouted, “I miss you, big brother.”  
Alec felt himself smile, “I miss you too.”  
“You can visit,” Magnus shrugged.  
“I can.”  
“And I mean visit a lot.”

***

It took some time, but Izzy eventually managed to talk Alec into staying at the Institute again. Of course, Alec decided that he’d end up spending more than one night at Magnus’ every week, he enjoyed sharing a bed with him, the way he and Magnus tended to hold each other as they fell asleep made him feel warm inside. Izzy mentioned something about Magnus ending up sleeping at the Institute some nights and Magnus had pulled a face about it before admitting he probably would if he couldn’t get to sleep. Lydia sayed around the Institute for a while, whenever she saw Magnus and Alec together she’d cross her arms and smile, she was glad Alec was happy and that he wasn’t stuck in a loveless relationship with her. Jace and Clary were also happy to see Alec and Magnus around, to Jace, Magnus made Alec less sarcastic and more bubbly, to Clary, Magnus made Alec nicer around her. Alec himself was glad that everyone in the institute was supportive of his relationship with Magnus - it had taken him by surprise, of course, but it also made him happy and confident. As long as Alec was happy, Magnus was also happy.


End file.
